Sleep Talking
by Moonlight Serenity
Summary: Somebody is talking in their sleep, but it isn't who Hilary expected. Sometimes talking in your sleep will lead to spilling unsaid feelings...but, maybe that's not so bad after all. oneshot. KaiHil


Heyy peoples! This is the first story I've ever posted, and I have to say I'm very nervous. It's a KaiHil oneshot, as of now anyways, it just depends on my readers and reviewers, maybe if it's liked enough I'll turn it into a three-shot or something. Idk. Anyways, this story probably really sucks and I'm soo sorry! Forgive me! But, since I got an account I figured I might as well post a fic. So, yea. Warnings: Kai and Hilary are majorly hugely, OOC and sappy and corny, and I'm a really bad writer. Sorry. You've been warned. ooo, and there is a little bit of coarse language, not a lot, one or two words i think.

Tyson: Are you going to shut up yet?

Moonlight Serenity: Not quite. Gotta do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

Tyson: Done now?

Moonlight Serenity: Yes…

Tyson: Good.

Kai: On with the fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sleep Talking

Hilary Tatibana's ruby eyes blinked open. Without moving her head or body she looked around the darkened room. The silver moon illuminated the dark room and gave silver pools of shed moonlight. It was the dead of night. Around the room Kenny, Kai, and Tyson were in similar positions as Hilary: lying on blankets sprawled across the floor, but unlike them, she was awake. Ray and Max were currently in their home countries, visiting their families. But, the time of their separation was coming to a close; in two days they were to meet their fellow teammates at the airport.

Hilary knew what had woken her from her slumber and now she was analyzing thought, which wasn't the fastest when you have just woken up. Someone had been muttering, mumbling, talking in his sleep. 'Tyson,' Hilary groaned inwardly. The mumbling began momentarily, and then stopped. She closed her eyes, expecting to drift back off to sleep. Wrong. Her eyes flashed back open and stared up at the ceiling as her ears picked up the barely audible mumbling. Suddenly, it stopped again; someone rolled over in his sleep; someone inhaled a large breath; everything returned to quiet at the end of this sequence. Hilary sighed, and once again closed her eyes.

'Shoot,' Hilary thought inwardly as her eyes opened once again, her slumber could not return to her, the mumbling had begun again. She mentally groaned. She rolled over and used her arms to help her haphazardly stand up. She blinked her eyes. Hilary droned to the door of the dojo that led to the back yard. She slid it open and stepped out into the night. A cool breeze tickled her skin. Her black camisole and gray shorts did little to keep her warm, but she was still in that sleep daze, where cool air was barely felt, just a small sensation tickling your still warm skin. She leaned up against a support beam by the little dojo pond, currently reflecting warm moonlight and a silvery reflection of Hilary's current position. She sighed as she leaned against the beam and stared off into the night sky while trailing her fingers through the cool, starry-sky reflecting water.

She sat out there for what must've been ten minutes before she finally rose up and made her way back to the sliding door that would lead her back to the soundly sleeping quiet dojo insides. Her bare feet padded lightly over the floors as she quietly made her way to the door. She silently slid it open mere inches then she slipped herself back inside, quietly sliding said door closed behind her. She walked back to her turned-down blankets lying neatly in the floor, beckoning her to return to the warmth and to her dream world, where reality could never get her. She lay back down into the blankets, still kept warm from when she had left. She slid deep into the blankets and pulled them over her chilled shoulders and up to her chin. She slowly, once again, closed her ruby orbs and prepared for reality to once again slip away and her dream-like state to once again consume every ounce of her being. Alas, it did not happen. The muttering returned.

Hilary's eyes once again flashed open for the umpteenth time in the last half hour of sleepless reality. Now she was worried. Someone on her team was not having a peaceful sleep, something was definitely different. She turned the blankets down once again and sat up, and shortly after stood up. 'Tyson,' Hilary thought to herself. He always talked/snored/slept walked in his sleep. She had gotten used to it, had accepted it, rarely did it make her anger rise enough to wake him up and yell at him. It was usual for her to just ignore it like it was nothing. If you weren't apart of the G-revs/Bladebreakers Tyson's snoring would most likely keep you awake, but not the G-revs, oh no, no longer it did. They passed it off as nothing. It was part of the sync of night. But, something was different it didn't sound like Tyson's usual idiotic mumbling, something was much different about it. Hilary stood quietly in the middle of the room. She crept quietly over to Tyson's make-shift bed. She silently kneeled down.

"Tyson," She whispered sweetly and quietly, trying her best not to wake the others, which succeeded. He did not stir. "Tyson," she whispered again. Still no response, no groan, complaint, not even movement. She hesitantly and quietly placed her hand on his shoulder, "Tyson," she once again whispered, she gave him a little shake. That's when it occurred to her: Tyson was not in that bed, he was not there. It was just his pillow, sloppily turned sideways under the blankets. Hilary rose from where she sat and once again stood. Suddenly, a light coming from the kitchen went off. Into the room walked a cap-less, navy-haired, Tyson.

"Tyson?" Hilary asked in hushed surprise.

"Hilary?" He asked in response. He caught her suspicious and accusing stare.

"What? I just went to get a snack and go to the bathroom," He shot back in a hushed voice, but then, he caught the confusion in her stare, and instantly changed his tone and manner. "What's up?" He asked, moving closer. She was quiet. "Hils?" He asked in concern, about to go on when she cut him off. She drew a finger to her lips indicating for silence. She did not do this action in a mean or nasty way, but a quiet, serene, and curious way.

"Shh…listen," she said quietly as she removed her finger from her mouth. Tyson instantly hushed. His ears picked up faint mumbling from another part of the room.

"Kai…" Tyson began quietly.

"Sh…" Hilary quieted him, still in her curious manner. The dual-haired captain of Bladebreakers, sure enough, was mumbling incoherent words. Hilary's concern grew and Tyson also came into a concerned manner. Hilary took a quiet step forward, then turned to Tyson and drew her fingers to her lips again, then indicated for him to follow her. He nodded and did so.

Slowly the two crept towards the bed of the restless Kai Hiwatari. Hilary's alarm and uneasiness grew when she saw the captain's fidgety sleeping-state. His brow was furrowed, he was sweating slightly, tossing and turning in his sleep, face scrunched up, hair somewhat matted to his face by sweat. Tyson Kinomiya stood behind Hilary and watched as she kneeled down in front of the not-so-peacefully sleeping captain. Hilary looked on at his pale face, currently without the four distinguishing, painted on triangles. She smiled slightly 'Not so invulnerable as you let on, huh, Kai?' she thought to herself.

While she looked on his face she really knew how much she loved him. Needless to say, it was a lot. She loved Kai, whether she had told him or not, whether the others knew it or not. It wasn't some silly school-girl crush as she first perceived it to be, oh no, it was much more; it was a deep love and infatuation, respect, peaceful quiet, but large, love. She had longed to feel his arms around her as she pulled hers around his neck, the feel of his warmth around her. She always reached out for him, trying to not let him be alone, to tell what he felt. He responded to her, amazingly, even held conversation with her on occasion. Sometimes when he would set off on one of his wanderings she would go looking for him, when she would find him alone she would take him by the hand gently and pull him along with her; she had multiple memories of watching the sunset with him in composed quiet, without a single word uttered, but it was a comfortable silence, then they would wordlessly walk back together. Hilary was sure that he had no feelings for her, that he would never like her in the way she liked him, but it didn't matter to her, as long as he was content, she was content. Yes, she loved him from the depths of her heart. 'More then the moon and the stars, the rising sun, the shimmer ocean, the cool breeze of wind, more then the earth itself' She thought as she gazed on at Kai's sleeping face. Her hand had found it's way to his face. At first he tensed to the touch, then relaxed under it. His shifty state quieted itself, calmness reigned, and his scrunched expression relaxed. Hilary smiled lightly and brushed his bangs from his face gently.

"Hilary, I love you,"

Tyson felt his whole body completely frozen at those words. Hilary's eyes widened slightly. Kai Hiwatari had mumbled those words coherently in his sleep as Hilary caressed his face with her hand. She watched his mouth close, cutely, after he'd finished those words. He'd just told her, Kai, Kai Hiwatari, had just spoke in his sleep…telling her…he loved her… Hilary sharply, but quietly rose to a standing position. She turned around and looked at the World Champion beyblader behind her, who was shocked…but inwardly pleased, 'Gee Kai, took you long enough, even if you said it in your sleep,' The navy-haired Dragoon master thought.

"I…I-I" Hilary stuttered out in shock, bewilderment, sheer astonishment, she was left totally speechless. Tyson grinned. Her eyes widened a bit as she drew in a breath, still hearing the team captain's words replaying in her mind, as if they made the most sense in the world, but were a whole other language at the same time. "I-I…I" Hilary began again, still searching for coherence in her words, heck, searching for a word at all. They seemed to have totally left her throat.

"Come on, Hilary," Tyson spoke calmly and pulled the awe-struck brunette to the dojo back door, back out to the night sky.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Were the first words Hilary could get out after Kai's little sleep talking information. Tyson and Hilary were standing in the middle of the Kinomiya Dojo backyard under the starry night sky. Tyson shook his head then looked up at Hilary and grinned.

"Man, wait until I tell the others. Wait until I tell Kai!" Tyson laughed.

"No! Tyson!" Hilary exclaimed. "You can't _do_ that!" She stated in a somewhat pleading voice.

"And why not?" Tyson asked, crossing his arms.

"You just can't!" Hilary said, defending Kai.

"I just can," Tyson countered.

"Tyson, you can't _do _that to a person like Kai; he would flip. You just can't. He'd freak out. He has enough problems as it is, and it just might make it worse. You can't tell the others, anyone. Only you and I can know, it stays between _us_." Hilary argued. "You just can't tell him."

"Hilary, chill. Overall, this is a good thing. I know you like him," Tyson stated simply.

"What?" Hilary's face went scarlet red. "I…I don't know what you're talking about," she denied, eyes wandering back and forth.

"Yea, right," He said, Hilary glared at him. "Hilary, you have to tell him. He deserves to know. He should know." Tyson argued. Hilary continued looking away, meaning she wasn't going to tell him.

"He probably didn't even mean it, I mean, he was talking in his sleep," She tried to argue.

"Hilary, he likes…loves," Tyson corrected, "You. And you like him," He argued. Tyson sensed she was still doubting and wasn't going to tell him. "If you don't, then I will," Tyson stated. He knew that would win it. 'I don't understand, why is Tyson doing this? Is he trying to push Kai and I together? I don't understand,' Hilary thought to herself. She suddenly felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked up. "C'mon Hil, you have to tell him. I wasn't kidding, I will. And, I think he'd rather hear it from you." Hilary looked Tyson in the eyes.

"I…I… guess so," Hilary managed out. Tyson smiled a toothy-grin.

"Well, I'm tired," Tyson yawned and walked back to the door, then turned to find Hilary exactly where she had been, "You coming?" He asked.

"I'll be there in a few," She smiled reassuringly to him. He nodded in understanding, then returned inside, laid down, and drifted off, but not before thinking: 'Damn, I'm good, I should be a match maker!'

"Oh Kai…" Hilary sighed, leaning against a support beam and staring into the silver moon, "You make life so complicated," She mumbled, totally entranced by the moonlit glow.

Ten minutes later Hilary walked back inside, yawning. 'Guess I didn't know how tired I really was,' she thought to herself as she returned to her bed. As she walked across the room she spied Tyson sprawled out on his blankets, resumed snoring. 'Same old, same old again,' Hilary thought then turned and saw Kai laying still, bathed in moonlight, 'For the most part,' she sighed. She returned, once again, to her blankets. She pulled them The blankets to her chin then closed her eyes. 'I can't sleep now, I'm too restless,' she realized. She sighed and then closed her eyes despite the fact she would not sleep. 'Oh, well'

-------

Kai Hiwatari stared up at the ceiling. A sigh had woken him from his dreams. He felt a tingling on his face, like the touch of another had lingered there. He shut his eyes then blinked them open. The room basked in sweet silver-white moonlight. 'That was some dream,' Kai thought to himself. He recalled bits of the dream; turmoil, havoc, disorder, lost in the darkness, bad memories, good memories all were part of his slumber, causing uncomfortable mayhem. He remembered floating, floating in a dark void, totally lost…and dare he admit it? Scared… Something though, something took all this away. He saw her smiling face; she pulled him from the turmoil and into the comfort of her arms. 'I can't get her out of my mind…' he thought. He couldn't, it was the truth.

'Hilary,' he mentally breathed. Her gracious, happy, filled with emotion ruby orbs on her smiling face was like a picture in his mind; her tousled chocolate hair blowing in the wind as he watch the sunset with her was like a picture show. Kai couldn't put his fingers on it from the start, but there had always been something about her. Images of her flashed through his mind, her smile, her laugh, her rock hard stubbornness, her eyes filled to the brim with tears that she fought with all her might to deny.

Kai turned his head to the side. His gaze fell upon the form of the brunette, her chest rising and falling with her breathing. Moonlight poured through the window at the perfect angle, lingering upon her pale skin giving her an angelic glow. His angel. She was his angel, whether she knew it or not. She was his light in the dark; The goodness that always pulled him from the bad; the hand that reached out to him when he needed it; who saw through his actions so easily. She counteracted the dark with her smile that stretched across time.

Kai continued to gaze on at the 'sleeping' brunette. His hand found its way towards her. He somewhat timidly reached out to her, as if he was afraid if he moved to fast she would be scared away or just disappear, escaping his ever longing wish to touch her face. His arm outstretched towards her form. His hand found its way to her forehead, brushing her bangs away, then sliding down her face so he was gently caressing her cheek. Her skin felt so soft on his hand, enchanting him in everyway. Ruby eyes fluttered open and to the touch she felt on her cheek. Kai tensed. He was afraid she'd just disappear. He froze, hand still on her cheek. Her gaze followed the hand on her face to the body it belonged to. She looked at him briefly with a hint of confusion, then surprised him, she smiled. She smiled a beautiful moonlit smile. He found himself smiling back. Hilary didn't know what compelled her to do so, what had taken a hold of her heart and entranced her, but something did. His touch maybe, his eyes, him. She smiled sweetly and lifted the blankets and scooted over a bit, indicating for him to come. Kai didn't know what was going on with his emotions, but he just had to go to her, he couldn't deny this, had he been dreaming still? He slowly maneuvered from his make-shift bed in the floor to hers. He climbed under the blankets beside her. Wordlessly the events took place. She turned so she wasn't facing him exactly. His arm tightly went around her form and held her in its warmth as he buried his face in her hair. She leaned into his chest and body. It seemed as though their two bodies fit together perfectly. They didn't know how it happened, but there, all there insecurities were tossed aside as if they were never existent; all their fears and troubles vanished; it was as if they were the only two people in the world; nothing else mattered. Kai listened to Hilary breathe as she heard the beating of his heart. Kai nuzzled his face into Hilary's neck.

"Ya, know, you talk in your sleep," she whispered serenely.

"Oh, I do, do I?" He asked lightly.

"Yes," she nodded quietly.

"What do I say?" he asked.

"I love you, Kai," She whispered breathlessly.

"Hilary, I love you," He said.

"So you've said," she said smiling lightly. He didn't question her yet, he would tomorrow, right now it didn't matter. He loved her and she loved him back.

And just like that, the two fell asleep, wrapped up in each others arms and warmth; eyes closed with no one but themselves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

Kai: Thank God

Moonlight Serenity: I'm soo sorry. It was so crap! The characters were wayyyy too OOC and it was corny n' sappy, n', gosh I'm sorry!

Reviews are welcome. I value all opinion and pointers, even if you disliked it.

Kai: Which is most likely

Moonlight Serenity: Exactly. Once again, I'm sorry it sucked so much! Alright, please review if you'd like too. Just one thing, please don't flame! Thank you for reading if you got this far without getting sick or clicking the 'x' in the corner. Oh, and please don't be mean about the pairing, I know a lot of people out there dislike it, but I like it, I respect your opinion, please respect mine. I hope you enjoyed. (oo, and all you ppl w/ ur mind in the gutter the end of this story, take it out cuzz nuffin happens, they just fall asleep. lol)

luv ya,

Moonlight Serenity


End file.
